R1 - Bert in the Courtyard with the Piano Wire
by FiBeeN
Summary: Bert spends a sunny afternoon in the courtyard making a bracelet out of piano wire. My story for the first round of the MFMM Cluedo Challange.


R1BertCourtyardPianoWire

_Six people are playing a fanfic version of MFMM Cluedo. Murdoch Foyle has been murdered in Miss Fisher's House. We must discover the name of the murderer, the weapon and in which room the murder was committed. Every player must 'investigate' by writing a fic (100-1000 words). Each round, more and more clues can be crossed off their list. The first person to solve the mystery will write the story of Foyle's death and earn great praise for their cleverness. If you would like to play your own game please PM GameMaster19 for the rules and instructions._

_Reviews are always appreciated._

xxxx

Bert was enjoying a rare quiet afternoon, sitting at the table in Miss Fisher's courtyard with a mug of tea and a plate biscuits. The sun was shining, warming his bones and air was full of the scent of honeysuckle.

He heard the kitchen door open behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Jane.

"G'day little Miss."

"Hello Bert. Mr Butler said you were here."

The ex-warfie shrugged. "I had a job to do for Miss Fisher, Cec and Alice are off visiting her Aunty and no-one makes better lemon drop biscuits than Miss Williams." He picked up the plate and offered it to Jane, who happily selected a biscuit and plumped herself down in the chair opposite him.

That sat in companionable silence, Bert consuming his tea and Jane nibbling the melt in your mouth treat.

She finished the biscuit and broke the silence. "Bert... Cec says that you can make jewellery out of bits of wire. Is that true?"

Bert looked a little embarrassed as he answered. "Yeah. Used to make em for me little sister. It's not hard. Why do you ask?"

Now it was Jane's turn to look awkward. "I used to have a bracelet made out of piano wire. When I was little. Mother said my Da made it for me. It got too small and then I lost it. I was wondering if..."

"Would you like me to make you another one?"

She nodded shyly. "I wouldn't want to put you to any bother but if you don't mind, I'd be awfully grateful."

Bert, for all his gruff nature, possessed a heart as generous as the one his best mate wore on his sleeve. Besides, he was awfully fond of the young girl. "We'll need to find a long piece of wire."

Jane pulled a small coil of steel piano wire out of her petticoat pocket. "I found this, will it do?"

He accepted the wire and examined with his work hardened hands. It was in good condition, clean and undamaged. Bert laid the coil on the table; pulled out his pocket tool kit and selected a set of pliers and a wire cutter and set them ready. He then unwound the wire.

"Give us your wrist then." Jane held out her arm and watched fascinated as he measure the wire against her wrist. Cutting the length he wanted, Bert set about his work, twisting and wrapping, his fingers remarkably suited to the delicate work.

Jane lowered her arm and ventured a question. "What's your sister's name Bert?"

The man seemed to hesitate. "... Mary, her name was Mary."

"Oh! Did she die?" Jane was still young enough to be forgiven the insensitivity of youth.

"Yeah, back in '19."

"Oh Bert, I am sorry. Was it... was it the influenza?"

Bert nodded, but didn't pause in his work. Post war had been a time of terrible loss; he didn't often let himself think about it. Jane sat silently for a while watching as the trinket began to take shape. She ventured another question.

"Do you mind... can I ask... what Mary was like."

Perhaps it was the person asking, or simply that he had relaxed and was feeling a little less lonely than normal, but Bert found himself answering her question. "She were eight years younger than me, whip smart. We didn't look nothing alike 'cept for our eyes." He smiled, his own eyes a little misty. "She could sing like and angel, every week in church they'd ask her to sing The Doxology. Used to do my heart the power of good to hear her." He pretended to scratch the outside corner of his eye, perhaps the emotion made him less guarded. "She was planning her wedding when she got sick. She and Pearl died on the same day."

"Who was Pearl?" Bert silently cursed his runaway tongue. He hadn't meant to speak about the only girl he'd ever loved. Only Mary and Cec had known that he'd been trying to buck up the courage to ask Pearl to step out with him.

"Pearl was Mary's best friend, they were very close." Bert was rather relived when Mr Butler joined them in the courtyard to offer a fresh pot of tea. "No thanks Mr B. I'll just finish off Jane's geegaw and buzz off." He finished off with one last twist, tucking the ends of the wire under themselves and smoothing his fingers over his work to check for burrs. "There you go missy, all done." He held out the bracelet to the delighted girl. Jane instantly slipped it onto her wrist and held her hand out to admire the work.

"Thank you Bert, it's lovely." Impulsively she moved to kiss her friend on his roughened cheek. "You are a dear." Bert blinked, surprised but warmed by the gesture. He patted her on the arm, grinning to show his pleasure.

"There, there, enough of that, be off with you now girly."

Smiling fondly, Bert paused to watch Jane skip off to show Dot her newest prized possession, before packing away his tools. Downing the last of his tea, he collected the last lemon drop and took his leave. As he left through the garden gate, Bert reflected that in spite of the unexpected trip down memory lane, he'd rather enjoyed his quite time in the sun.


End file.
